The Fall of the Underground
by GreyFang82
Summary: Alphys is on the verge of a mental breakdown and is desperate to find a solution to her problems, even if it calls for using supernatural means. But she will soon see how big her mistake was.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall of the Underground

A Gravity Falls (Specifically Bill Cipher) X Undertale Crossover

A.N: This story could possibly considered an AU but it's more of just an idea that was stuck in my head for a while now and maybe writing an actual story will help me get it out of my head. Now, Some backstory, this story takes place a year before the actual game happens and at this time Alphys is at her lowest point and is desperate to either connect with someone or solve her problems. She has been too scared to talk to Undyne and feels betrayed by how selfish Mettaton was for abandoning her in his pursuit of fame. Also in this story Bill Cipher was stopped by the Zodiac Circle instead of the mind ray, which makes it that instead of being erased he was actually just sent back to the mindscape instead.

The Underground

It was an average day for everyone in the underground. Toriel wandering the ruins, Sans and Papyrus was on some wacky journey, Undyne was doing her guard duty and monster kid was just watching, Mettaton performing, and Asgore sitting on his throne. But the one person who was not having a good day, was Alphys. Alphys was on verge of a mental breakdown. She had been driven mad with guilt and loneliness. First her friend Mettaton refuses to even speak with her, then she is too shy to talk to Undyne, and finally her biggest problem… The amalgamates. She had been trying to figure every which way to fix them, to save them, but all of them failed. The constant flow of letters didn't help her psyche at all either. Alphys could only sigh with disappointment. She has however had one thing to help her coup. Her collection of anime. Whenever she would feel as if she was about to breakdown or feel too crippled to move she could always count on the japanese cartoons to at least distract her from the problems, and on this particular day she had ran out of new episodes to watch and with her not wanting to deal with her problems she had chosen to look at the garbage dump in hopes of finding a new dvd.

When she walked out the door she made her way to the mysterious hooded rower. The man simply looked at her and she answered, "Take me to waterfall… p-please!" Alphys told the hooded figure. The hooded figure started to row and began singing to himself, he knew Alphys wasn't much of a talker so it would be a waste of time to try to. It only took a few minutes to get to waterfall and to the trash dump. Alphys was unsure where to start looking and simply randomly started to dig through the closest trash pile. She seemed to search for hours when she finally stumbled upon a black rectangle. When Alphys saw the shape she nearly ripped it from underneath the entire pile of trash but she calmed herself enough to simply pull it out slowly. She hurriedly opened it but was stopped cold after realizing what it really was. It was a completely charcoaled book that had all the pages burned beyond comprehension, or so it seemed. Alphys flipped through all the pages and was surprised on what she found toward the middle of it. It was a single, intact page. It was labeled: "Summoning" and a triangle man with a top hat and little arms next to it. The description stated: Bill Cipher, a powerful being with a knowledge of a great many things. When summoned he will offer deals to help the summoner with anything. Alphys stopped reading after that, she felt something she hasn't felt in a long time. Hope.

A.N: Please review this story if you want to see more of it, I'll try to update every weekend and if I'm not lazy I might even update it during the weekdays.


	2. Chapter 2

Alphys rushed from waterfall to the hotlands in order to gather the needed equipment for the ritual. She took another look at the list of items: 8 white candles, a lighter of some kind, and an object to set up the purpose of the deal. Alphys knew where she could the get first two, but the object needed was going to be a bit harder to figure out, she simply put off that item for later and gathered her courage knowing a good place to find the candles she needs. Alphys made her way to the last place whe would want to be, MTT Resort. She knew she could try to talk to Mettaton or the desk manager to buy the candles but the last thing she needs is attention drawn to her so she went with the less conspicuous option, Bratty and Catty. As Alphys walked to the back alley she tried to come up with an excuse for why she hasn't talked to them in a long time.

As soon as Alphys made eye contact with Bratty and Catty she started to talk "OH! H-hey gals!" the two looked at each other to confirm to each other that this is actually happening while Alphys continued, "so… h-how have you two been doing?". Alphys's face nearly cringed up from the mistake she just made, and the two reply, "Alphys? Is that you?" and Alphys nodded her head. "Oh my God." both Bratty and Catty said. Before Alphys could react the two friends came in for a group hug. Alphys felt like she was going to have a panic attack, she hasn't been used to touching other people and the sensation felt odd to her. After what felt like an eternity to Alphys the trio broke the hug. "So," the duo said in unision "where have you been!". Alphys quickly tried to shake off the hug's affect and respond with a nervous smile "I uh… I… n-never had the free time to stop by!". Bratty and Catty stared at Alphys "THAT SUCKS!" the duo finally exclaimed. Alphys relaxed a bit after knowing she convinced them about her story and finally asked them for the favor. "H-hey guys." Bratty and Catty look at Alphys "could you guys help me with something?" "Sure what is it?" the duo responded. Alphys then asked "could you two find eight white candles please." Bratty and Catty smiled and replied "No problem, they throw out those things all them time". The trio dug through the big dumpster and found each candles needed some halfway burned, others completely new. After about an hour or so all the things she needed was found, eight candles and a half empty lighter. As Bratty and Catty made their way out of the dumpster they began to talk to Alphys "Oh my God! It's been way too longs since the thre-" but before they can finish they realize Alphys was already gone.

Alphys got away from the MTT Resort and back to her lab. Now came the hard part. Alphys was really stumped on what item she needs in order to complete the summoning. She really thought hard. Then the idea popped into her head, the research for determination. Alphys took all her equipment and made her way to the true lab's elevator and pressed down on the operating console. The way down was slow and haunting. Alphys didn't like going down here when she doesn't need to but it was where her notes and research was. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened and she made her way to the closest monitor and pressed the secret button that caused a drop down keyboard to come up. Alphys typed quickly and dragged and dropped a large amount of data. It took about a few minutes to complete but once it was she hit enter and a large amount of notes and research papers were printed out into a neat stack. Once the papers were done she placed them on the floor and then set down the candles around the paperwork and lit each candle carefully with her lighter. After the setup was done she pulled out the burned book and flipped to the bookmarked page.

Alphys took a deep breath and began the chant: "Triangulum, entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!". In that moment she could feel the air around her thin and saw that the little color that the monitors had were dulled into a gray tint. But the biggest change was that the dimly lit area began to glow a bright blue from above. Alphys looked up to see a triangle of blue fire and an image of the moving galaxy appear inside it. The light then grew dull as the blue fire fades and becomes a rainbow outlined black triangle then finally into a golden triangle with a top hat, bow tie, little arms and legs, and a single eye in the center. Alphys stood there awestruck that the ritual actually worked. "HAHA! Wow! It's been over a hundred years since someone called me!" Bill said out loud while he looked around for who summoned him "so who was it?". Alphys stuttered while she responded "I-It was m-me! ". Bill looked down at the chubby little monster. "What are you? Some kind of lonely otaku?" Alphys blushed intensely from how accurate the triangle was. Bill however was quick to continue his dialogue "I'm just kidding… Alphys was it?" Alphys was scared when she heard him say her name. "H-how do y-you know my n-name?" she asked "Oh! I know a lot of things!" Bill replied "And I'm guessing that's the reason you summoned me right kid?".


	3. Chapter 3

Alphys was feeling really uncomfortable on how much this thing knows about her, and Bill saw this. "Well? Are you going to ask me for something or not?" Bill said in hopes of getting Alphys to respond. "I-I do n-need help.." Alphys mumbled to Bill. Bill floated closer to her while he asked "And that would be?". Alphys swallowed the lump in her throat and started to talk "I n-need help w-with that!", she then points at her stack of papers. Bill looks towards the stack and levitates each single paper around him while he reads through each page in record time. "Hm…" Bill said out loud "I can work with this…" Bill then turns back to Alphys and asks her another question "So what exactly do you want to do with this stuff?". Alphys took a second to find her words then responded "I want to save people from death". Bill looked impressed for a second "Wow! Looks like I've got a real life Professor Frankenstein here!" Bill chuckled to himself. Alphys ignored his comment and asked "So… will you help me?". Bill was smiling on the inside knowing how desperate Alphys was and responded "Of course I will!", Alphys lit up with happiness when she heard that but Bill still continued his sentence, "But, I do have a few… conditions."

Alphys felt nervous after hearing that, "what would your conditions be?" If Bill had a mouth he would be grinning ear to ear, "Well, I'll need your permission to inhabit your mind so you won't have to constantly summon me, I'll need to have access to all your technology, and finally once we finish helping these people of yours, you'll help me with something". Alphys was really unsure what to do, especially when she heard the whole "inhabit your mind" thing, but after really thinking about it she realized if she agrees she could be the royal scientist she always wanted to be, and fulfill the promise she made so long ago. Bill then interrupted her thought "Well? How's about it?" Bill asked while floating above her "do we have a deal?" Alphys dropped her worried face just for a second and put on a more determined one. "Yeah, it's a deal". Bill stretched out his hand and said "Then let's shake on it". Alphys reached out for his hand and the moment they made contact a blue flame appeared as the shook. Alphys pulled her hand back after the handshake but she was surprised to see her hand was perfectly fine. Bill then went on to joke saying "Looks like I'm gonna be your new best friend for quite a while kid!". Alphys was unsure how to feel about that statement, was she supposed to feel creeped out or happy to finally have at least someone to talk to while she'll fix these problems.

The next few weeks seem to fly by for both Bill and Alphys, the two constantly worked with seeing how specific chemical reacted to determination and monster souls. Bill would constantly leave and return with a new lead for the project or a new method to test. Weeks turned to months with the two gaining a large amount of progress in creating the cure. So far when the tissues were injected with the new treated determination they stayed alive and stable for longer and longer until the 3rd month of work. Both Bill and Alphys was present for the test and was waiting to see the results, the cells at first remained dead for a few seconds then they revived. Alphys was still nervous to see the next outcome. The cells suddenly engorged looking as if it would burst. Alphys bit her bottom lip hoping it would hold this time, and it did. The cells then shrank down to normal size and functioned as if it was just cut off a fresh subject. Alphys nearly screamed and broke down from pure happiness, all while Bill watched from the back corners of her mind. Alphys in the following days massed produced the new determination and injected each of the amalgamates and watched as each separated into their original forms and regained their memories. When Alphys finally released all the newly revived monsters Asgore invited everyone to a celebration at his home but Alphys declined as she had a new goal. She needed to complete her side of the deal. Little did she know, this will be the biggest mistake she will ever make.

A.N: Alright now the serious stuff is about to go down, and yes the favor Bill wants Alphys to complete is to open a portal from the mindscape into the underground and let's just say by the time she finishes her work a little human would have also started their journey.


	4. Chapter 4

9 months seem to pass in an instant.

After Alphys's success in reviving the dead monster, Asgore increased the resources that Alphys has access to. This increase in resources greatly accelerated the progress in making the item that Bill was promised. Unlike the portal that Stanford made, Alphys's was much smaller and took up less fuel and was located in her newly expanded and renovated upper lab. Bill didn't want to be too pushy in making the portal bigger as he knew Alphys was already reluctant to make such a machine that would warp space and, taking up too much power was out of the question as well. Alphys had finished the machine, however it would take over 24 hours until the machine had enough power to allow Bill Cipher to crossover. But before the timer could end, there had been an interesting development in the underground. That development, was the fact that the final human has fallen down to the underground. Now that Alphys was no longer was solely focused on her deal she could finally analyze the situation of this human. Almost as soon as she took a look at her camera feed, did she break into a heavy sweat. The human was coming to the hotlands, and fast too!

-20 hours until the portal is online-

When Frisk walked into the lab, the room was pitch black. Say for the computer screen in the middle of the room, with video feed of himself. Frisk felt very uneasy with the fact that he was being watched. Frisk felt that he had enough of the dark room and started to walk fast to find another exit. When he made it to halfway down the hall a door opened up and the lights turn to reveal a chubby yellow dinosaur with a lab coat on. "Oh!" Alphys said while being startled with being face to face with the human "I… didn't expect you to be here already…"

-16 hours remaining-

Frisk had finally made it past Knight Knight and Madjick and is face to face with a huge door way. Frisk gave a sigh of relief, he had to endure all these shenanigans of being forced into a game show with this robot and survive all these dangerous tasks, he really wanted to go back to ruins where it was safe but he knew that wasn't a permanent solution. Frisk took a deep breath, being filled with determination, and walked past the doorway and into the showroom.

Meanwhile Alphys was on the other side of the door, waiting for her cue to jump in and stop the fight. As Alphys was lost in thought she heard someone talk to her "Hey, Kiddo!", Alphys looked behind her only to see no one. "It's me Bill, I'm in your head remember," the voice continued "Something tells me that 'friend' of your's isn't being truthful". Alphys was confused and questioned Bill on this, "What do you mean?" she whispered. "I mean that your friend just locked you out!" Bill told Alphys with his voice being very deadpan. Alphys quickly pressed the button to open the door but, just as Bill said, the door was locked. Alphys was unsure what to do and took a pause before asking Bill. "What should I do?" Alphys whispered to Bill "Why are you asking me?" he responded. Alphys was taken aback… "I.. I'm asking you because you said you were my friend." Bill was completely still as he was thinking, he would usually decline with no problem, but he was actually considering helping. Bill shook the thought from his head and sarcastically answered "You're a scientist and inventor, can't you just take the door apart?" Alphys realized what Bill was saying and reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and a screwdriver. Alphys took a moment tinkering with the phone before quickly typing on the keypad furiously. "Almost there," Alphys said to herself and then pressed the final button before finishing her sentence "Got it!"

The door opened to show Mettaton's arms blow off from Frisk blasting him with his phone. Alphys rushed in to stop the fight. "Stop you two," Alphys yelled while holding her hands out to keep the two from each other, "Just stop and calm down, you don't need to fight!" Mettaton responded to Alphys with annoyance "Why you! We're in the middle of a show!" Frisk recoiled from hearing the harsh tone the robot had. Alphys also backed down a bit from the harsh words and Bill, who was in the back of Alphys's mind, also saw this and he wasn't happy. Mettaton took another step toward Frisk and spoke "Now watch human! As I dazzle you to your grave!". Alphys once again blocked Mettaton's path. "Get out of the way Alphys!" Mettaton almost yelled at her. Alphys suddenly dawned a very serious face and responded "I won't! And I'll make sure you won't lay a finger on that human!" Mettaton took a step back by how determined Alphys was to stop the fight. After a few seconds of silence Alphys spoke to Frisk "You should get going, the door is open and down the hall is the elevator." Frisk was reluctant, but he moved past the two and left to the hallway. Alphys kept her serious face as she walked out the door in silence. Mettaton was just standing there, awestruck by the sudden out of character action Alphys just displayed.

Back into the hallway Alphys dropped her serious look and felt confused. Alphys thought back to what she said to Mettaton, she felt like she didn't really say what she said, it was almost like something compelled her to say those things. But before she could dwell on it she saw Frisk still making his way down the hall and rushed to catch up to him.

A.N: Sorry if the story seems to jump really fast but I didn't have a lot of free time to work out all the kinks, I want to keep my promise on updating every weekend so yeah. Once again apologies.


	5. Chapter 5

-16 hours still remaining-

Alphys caught up with Frisk before he made it to the elevator. "Human! Wait!" Alphys shouted as she finally made it face to face to him. "I have to tell you something." Alphys was very nervous, she had to drop the news delicately. "Listen kid." Alphys began to confess "when you reach the end of the path… you'll be face to face with Asgore", Alphys paused to gather her bearings, "and if you want to make it back home.. You'll need to kill him." Alphys turned her back and power walked away as fast as she could. As she made it halfway down the hall she heard the elevator move down.

-15 hours remaining-

Alphys made it back to her lab completely unsure of what to do now. She sat in front of the huge monitor, completely motionless. The seconds that passed seemed like hours as Alphys just sat there. Bill's voice snapped Alphys out of her trance "Hey kid what's your problem?" Alphys raised her head and replied to Bill with a defeated tone "I don't know what to do, I want the human to get home but…" Alphys's voice trailed off. Bill then finished her thought "But you don't want Asgore to die, right?" Alphys nodded her head. "Well how's about you tell all your other friends to stop them from fighting and help them find another way out?" Alphys stood up in an instant "You're right!" she said to herself "Maybe with Undyne, Toriel and Sans's help we can save them both!" Alphys made her way to out her laboratory with a much more confident expression.

-13 hours remaining-

Alphys had gathered the help of Undyne rather easily, as soon as Undyne heard of the fact Asgore could be killed she was onboard in an instant.

Sans was uninterested at first but after Papyrus bugging Sans that he wanted to help he agreed to for his brother's sake.

Toriel was tough. She didn't answer any of their normal pleas but after Alphys explained how Frisk was in great danger and the fact maybe she can figure another way out to get them out she rushed out to lead the charge.

And now the small group was trudging down the large hall before the throne room with a brisk pace to make it before the fight could starts.

The moment the group made it to the throne room they rushed to the back exit and made it to the barrier just in time to hear the last dialogue from Asgore, "It was nice to.." Before Asgore can even finish his phrase Toriel blasted him with a cast of her fire magic. "What terrible creature would want to hurt such an innocent youth?" Toriel yelled to Asgore. Frisk was completely caught off guard by the sight of the group. Frisk asked them why they were all here. "I called them" Alphys admitted "I called them so we could help you, help you without killing, without violence." Frisk felt touched by the fact they would all band together to help him. "And besides if we can't bail you out, you could always just live down here" Sans said. Frisk looked back at Asgore as he picked himself up to confront Toriel. "Don't say a word!" Toriel said with a hint of malice in her voice "You could have taken one of the human's souls and brought back help!" Toriel was ready to throw another fireball at Asgore. Asgore saw this and took and step back before hanging his head down in shame. "Your right…" Asgore said softly "I could have… just asked for help…" he then paused to take a deep breath "I could have just been honest and work with everyone." Frisk walked up the the group to gather everyone's attention. "Well kid, looks like we're here for ya" Sans said "whatever you want to do, we'll help ya." Frisk moved in for a hug when all of a sudden…

*WHIP*

The group was bounded by a humungous vine. "FOOLS!" yelled a voice behind them. Frisk turned to look and saw HIM, he saw, Flowey. "I wasn't expecting you to all be here… but it doesn't matter! While you idiots were spewing your filthy emotional banter I grabbed the souls!". Frisk turned back in front of himself to see all six soul canisters broken and empty. "And now that I have the souls you can marvel at my powers , not only that! But they won't be able to do anything but watch, as I kill you!". Flower trapped Frisk in a small cage of spiked vines before throwing a barrage of pellets onto Frisk. Frisk could only groan from pain as he felt his soul slowly being chipped away by each pellet. Alphys meanwhile was in complete shock and terror! She thought she is the one to cause all this and that she is going to be the reason all her friends were going to die and there's nothing she can do. That's when Flowey began to make the small vine cage constrict and get smaller and smaller. Frisk could do nothing but watch as he was about to get the last of his soul squeezed out. But before the vines could finish him off there was an increasingly rumbling sound in the background. "What the hell is that noise?" Flower said. In the next instant the room was completely filled up with entire underground's population! "What in the-!" Flowey said in shock. In that moment a large portion of the crowd ripped apart the vines that held down Frisk. "No! NO!" Flowey yelled "This-this!" Flowey said with a frown. "This...is…" Flowey's face however then turned from a frown to a twisted chaotic smile "This is even better than I expected!". When Flowey said that line the entire crowd when silent. The room was then lit up with a blinding flash of light along with the deafening sound air being compressed. The sound was getting louder and louder and louder until.

Silence.

All that was left of the room was a void.

Frisk looked around the void for any sign of someone else. That's when a small figure appeared in front of him. It was a small goat boy with his back turned to Frisk.

"Finally" the goat monster said "I was so tired of being a flower." The goat boy then turned to Frisk "Howdy!" was what he said. Frisk took a step back before the goat boy finished his sentence "Chara! It's me!". Frisk's field of vision then began to warp and twist "Your best FRIEND!".

A.N: Since today is a three day weekend expect another chapter soon, I don't think it would be fair to just leave it here for a week, so yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

-8 hours remaining-

Frisk had a large amount of trouble dodging any of Asriel's attacks, each attack moves massively faster than Frisk. From the lightning, the plasma meteors, to even the swinging swords. The only reason Frisk was able to dodge them was the fact Asriel had an obvious tell of winking before attacking.

When Frisk finally was able to talk some sense into Asriel it had been hours since the start of it. Finally when Asriel gave up he reverted back to his child form and stood there in front of Frisk, crying. Asriel wiped his face and spoke to Frisk "I'm so sorry", Frisk dropped his guard "I was always a crybaby, wasn't I Chara?". Frisk's face flinched and he hung his head down, trying to gather the strength to tell Asriel the truth. "I know… Chara's been gone for a long time…" Asriel said before Frisk could say what he wanted to. "So.. what IS your name?" Asriel asked…"Frisk huh? That's a nice name…"

After some more talking Asriel used his power to destroy the barrier around the underground and upon completing his job he promised Frisk would do a good job in taking care of everyone, and with that he said goodbye.

Frisk made his way back from the end of the barrier to the room before it. There he saw all his close friends: Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Alphys, and even Asgore. He made his way to meet the group and finally talk about the recent events that has transpired.

Although everything seemed fine Alphys was very unresponsive during the groups chat. As a matter of fact by the time Frisk got the chance to talk to her, he had found her gone, she had left back to her lab.

-7 hours remaining-

Alphys rushed into the lab as fast as she could. She made her way down to the true lab to check on the machine that has been running all this time. When she made it to the portal she saw the time remaining 6 hours and 55 minutes until the portal was online. While Alphys was focused on the portal Bill appeared behind her. "So, that was an interesting turn of events." Bill said to Alphys "Tell me about it" Alphys responded. Alphys paused for a second before asking him a question "Wait, you saw all that?" Bill put his arm around Alphys and brang her closer to him as he responded "OF COURSE! Everything you see I see kiddo!" Alphys, although a bit nervous, placed her focus back onto the portal.

Some time passed as Alphys was working on getting all of the kinks out of the programming of the portal. That's when Bill got her attention again, "Hey kid, I think some of your friends are looking for you upstairs" Alphys picked her head up from the portal monitor and to the lab camera feed. There she saw both Frisk and Undyne wondering around the lab. Alphys made her way to back to the elevator to go back up, but before she left she took another look at the portal clock and synced her phone to the time: 6 hours and 2 minutes left.

Alphys made her way out of the elevator and went straight to Frisk and Undyne and asked why they were in her lab. Frisk answered her "We're here to tell you about the celebration at the Mettaton Hotel!" Undyne continued Frisk's thought "YEAH! And we want to make sure you're there!" Alphys was unsure how to respond, she wanted to spend time with everyone especially Undyne do the amount of work she had before she couldn't do much to hang out with her. But on the other hand Alphys wasn't a fan of being at places with a lot of people. Alphys agreed however and promised to be there after she gets ready.

[5 hours and 15 minutes left]

Alphys didn't do much to get ready, she simply took a shower and put on a clean lab coat. What took a while however was getting to the Mettaton Hotel considering ALL of the underground is trying to go there at once. When she finally got in she could see every inch of the place packed with people, it made her feel… nervous to say the least, but she powered through and looked for everyone else. She looked around and saw that everyone had their own group: Sans and Papyrus was pulling off a funny skit between the two about picking up a sock, Frisk and Toriel were sitting together laughing at the two brothers, Mettaton was hosting an open game show in the back of the room, Undyne and Asgore in the corner talking to each other. When Alphys made eye contact with Undyne, Undyne quickly waved for her to come to them. Alphys did so and all three talked for the majority of the party.

A.N: Ok, I'm a really bad person for saying I would post another chapter that weekend. Lots of stuff came up and I had to focus on it. But I promise I will keep posting every Friday/weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

[1 hours and 10 minutes left]

Hours passed with the hotel getting more and more empty as the more people went home to go the sleep. Alphys also became more and more open as the less people there were. In the beginning Alphys was reluctant to even say one word to Undyne or Asgore, only nodding in response. But when the hotel party room got nearly empty she began to express her usual self of talking about anime and such, but by this time both Undyne and Asgore were half asleep from the long day they all experienced. Asgore was so tired that he went up to the stage and took the microphone. "Everyone, tonight was great." Asgore smiled before continuing "From bringing our loved ones back to health, to being freed from the curse of the barrier." While Asgore was talking all the other guests that were still there were forming a small mob to listen in "It truly is the best time for us monsters, and when tomorrow comes we shall journey outside and finally be free". The monsters cheered from the words spoken but Asgore raised his hand to show he still had more to say "but until then, please everyone it is really late, please get some sleep". The entire crowd let out a sigh and began to disperse and go home.

Alphys looked and saw a sleeping Undyne leaning on a table. Alphys shook her awake "huh?" Undyne said groggily as she turned toward Alphys. "Uh Undyne?" Alphys said "You should probably go home and get some sleep." Undyne rubbed the sleep from her eyes while responding "What about you?" Alphys responded "I pull all nighters all the time, I'll be fine" Undyne nodded her head and made her way home. Alphys looked to her watch and saw it was only [1 hour and 6 minutes left] until the portal opens. Alphys rushed home as fast as possible to make sure when the portal activates it won't go crazy.

[5 minutes left]

Alphys ran through the door of her lab as fast as he could, she made her way to the True Lab elevator. As she went down she felt an odd feeling that something's not right. When the Elevator touched down she rushed to the room the portal is in. As Alphys got closer she heard the portal turn on and the eerie and sound ring through the entire lab. The moment she stepped into the room she was lifted into the air. "Ah! AH!" Alphys screamed as she was forced to the top of the ceiling. The entire room was crumbling and shaking from the force of the portal. Alphys was scared, she wasn't sure what was exactly what this portal is going to do, she only made the portal to complete the deal. It was now that Alphys wished she asked more questions.

The portal began to grow brighter every second going from neon rainbow light to an overwhelming whiteness, and all the while the entire room violently shook and gravity all seemed to reverse from a pull to a push. The countdown was nearing zero with the the loud announcement for each second passing. [10] Alphys closed her eyes to block out the bright light but the light still was visible through her eyelids due to it's sheer intensity, [5] Alphys clenched her teeth together bracing for whatever is to come [4], [3], [2], [1] and silence.

When the countdown hit zero everything stopped, the building stopped shaking, the machine was off, and the gravity distortions returned to normal which was evident by the loud slam of Alphys hitting the ground. Alphys got up groggily and with blurry vision do the the fall almost knocking her out, and after a minute or two to gather her bearings, she then looked at the machine. It was broken, with a fracture straight through the middle. Alphys sighed and spoke aloud "Looks like I messed up the blueprints eh Bill?" a Minute passed with no response. Alphys spoke a little louder this time "Bill? Are you there?" Alphys was put off by Bill's silence, he was always up to say something snarky. Alphys yelled this time "Bill where are you?!". Alphys took a moment to think what could have happened, but then she heard a disgustingly loud slap and rip of what sounded like flesh. She turned around experience the most terribly gross sight she had ever seen.

The sight was of Bill was being wrapped in flesh and metal. Alphys fell to the floor on her back from the sight and tried to push herself away from the scene all while a deep and demonic laugh floods the room, the laugh then turns from a deep demonic rumble to the recognizable sound of Bill's Iconic laugh. Bill now in his usual golden triangle form, move towards Alphys who was still cowering on the floor. "Peekaboo!" Bill said in a mocking tone.

Alphys was still shaking from the previous sight and unable to answer Bill's greeting. Bill picked up Alphys and put her back on her feet as he talked "Now that I'm here we can start the real party!" She looked at Bill confused "W-what do you mean Bill?" Alphys asked "What I mean is that now that I'm here I can finally show you how we celebrate in the mindscape!" the triangle responded. Alphys was unsure on Bill throwing a party especially since they already had one just finish. "Uh Bill?" Alphys said to get Bill's attention, Bill turned toward her responding with a "Hm?". The little monster rubbered the back of her head before speaking "We kinda have to leave the underground tomorrow and we already had a party recently…" Bill put his little hands on this non existent hips with a scorn on his one eye before responding "I demand to speak with King Fluffybuns!". Alphys sighed before nodding her head.

AN: I'm really sorry for all those who has been following this story for not getting new chapters, College has really eaten up my time. I'll try to do more chapters as often as I can. Once again I'll my best, I promise in the next few chapters I'll make this story live up to the Tragedy Genre.


End file.
